(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display using pixels of the four primary colors.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the more common types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. The electric field determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The liquid crystal display also includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines (such as gate lines and data lines) for applying a voltage to a pixel electrode. The voltage is applied to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
In general, in the liquid crystal display, three colors emitted from three respective pixels are mixed to produce one color, and a desired image is displayed by appropriately controlling the luminance of each pixel. However, in some instances, when an image is displayed using only three color pixels, the light efficiency of the liquid crystal display may deteriorate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a liquid crystal display that can display an image at high resolution and that has improved light efficiency.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.